Big Boy - T.O.P
Descripción *'Título:' Big Boy180px|right *'Artista:' T.O.P ft Lee Eun Jo. *'Album:' BIGBANG Vol.1 *'Pista:' #5 *'Género:' Rap/Hip-hop *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 21-Diciembre-2006 Video center|400px T.O.P, Lee Eun Jo Romanización Ya, man (Guess who's back) I got some right here, you nah mean It's going like this (WOO !) Yo, reppin' the YG ! I'm a B-A-D, Big Bang the big boy! (Juh ree kkuh jyuh ah jeek eun eel luh) I'm a B-A-D, Big Bang the big boy! (Nee gah mwuhn deh (SHH !) jee geum eun shee ruh) ... BOY ! TRACK ! WAKE UP, WAKE UP duh duh heun deul uh Yuh gee MR. PLAYER sool hahn moh geum duh Noon gahm goh neu kkyuh duh pah goh deul uh Boh deu ruhn geu dae wah duh kkeun juhk kkeun juhk hah geh Mee ahn hahn deh yuh geen bee sang sah tae yo Duh geen mahl ahn hae YOU KNOW WHAT I'M SAYIN' Ee geen bahm ah neh yoo dohk nah hahn teh noon eh ddween Geu nyuhl tahm nae neun nuh soo goh gah mahn neh HEY, COME ON, TOP/EJ GIRL ah moo guht doh duh mood jee mahl goh Ddah rah wah nuhn nae STYLE (WOO!) OH, PLEASE TRUST ME (dang sheen ae noh yeh) Hahm kkeh bool luh yo oo ree sarang ae noh rae Throw your hands in the air! (air) And wave 'em like you just don't care (okay!) The Big Bang right here, T.O.P right here Somebody say, "Oh yeah! " (Oh yeah !) We need a club banger (uh) We need a club banger (uh) We need a club banger (uh) We need a club banger (uh) We need a club banger (uh) We need a club banger (uh) Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) IF YOU WANT MVP, EVERYDAY WITH ME Sae roh oon hae dah beul jool kkeh YE, IMMA KEEP IT REAL Ee yoo neun chah jah suh mwuh hae nuh wah nah ddeu guhp geh Hah neul eul nahl ah kwae rahk ae kkeut gah boh jyo ALL DAYS Uh dduhk hae ee mahm juhl jeh ahn dweh nee kkah Heul luh gah neun shee gahn neuk dae deul sah ee jae mee nahn Nahn dahl lyuh juh kkeut kkah jee doh dahl lyuh moht mahl lyuh Tah goh nahn eep dahm gwah soon bahl lyuhk Dah kkeut nahn GAME hwah kkeun hah geh Jeul geel jool ahl myuhn dwaet soh DO IT AGAIN Nah wah hahm kkeh geu dae gah MAIN Jahm jae dwehn boo reum eul mood neun mool deun ee eum ahk eh (YEAH !) Throw your hands in the air (air) And wave'em like you just don't care (okay!) The Big Bang right here, T.O.P right here Somebody say, "Oh yeah!" (Oh yeah!) We need a club banger (uh) We need a club banger (uh) We need a club banger (uh) We need a club banger (uh) We need a club banger (uh) We need a club banger (uh) Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) Nah jon bee dwae suh nuh wah ham keh nop geh Hah neul eul nahl ah suh oo ree ddeu guhp geh Kwaek rahk ae kkeu cheu roh gah geu daen ALWAYS (THROW YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR, OH, WE NEED A CLUB BANGER !) Nah jon bee dwae suh nuh wah ham keh nop geh Hah neul eul nahl ah suh oo ree ddeu guhp geh Kwaek rahk ae kkeu cheu roh gah geu daen ALWAYS (THROW YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR, OH, WE NEED A CLUB BANGER !) Español Ya hombre (Adivina quién regresa) Tengo algunos derechos aquí no tienes nada que decir Va así (woo!) Yo, rapeando la YG! Soy B-A-D, Big Bang, ¡el big boy! (Vete, uh, es demasiado pronto) Soy B-A-D, Big Bang, ¡el big boy! (¿Quién te crees que eres? (SHH!) No en este momento) ... BOY! Track! Despierta, Despierta sacúdelo un poco más Aquí MR. JUGADOR tirando un poco más alcohol Cierra los ojos y siéntelo Eres demasiado dulce, un poco más desagradable Lo siento, pero aqui hay una situación de emergencia No voy a hablar mucho más Sabes lo que estoy diciendo Emvenena esta larga noche tienes que tener a una chica Estás tratando de actuar con dureza Hey, vamos, TOP/EJ CHICA No hagas más preguntas y sólo sígueme Eres mi estilo (woo!) Oh, por favor confía en mí (Yo soy tu esclava) Vamos a cantar esta canción de amor juntos Tira tus manos al aire (aire) Y en ola como si no importa (Okay!) El Big Bang justo aquí, T.O.P justo aquí Alguien diga, "Oh, Yeah! " (Oh, Yeah!) Necesitamos un club banger (uh) Necesitamos un club banger (uh) Necesitamos un club banger (uh) Necesitamos un club banger (uh) Necesitamos un club banger (uh) Necesitamos un club banger (uh) ¡Oh, Yeah! (Oh, Yeah!) ¡Oh, Yeah! (Oh, Yeah!) Si quieres ser MVP, todos los días conmigo Voy a darte una nueva respuesta Ye, Mantenlo Real No hay necesidad de buscar excusas, tú y yo juntos candentemente Volemos al cielo, hasta el final del placer, vamos todos los días ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? No puedo controlar mi corazón El tiempo pasa, los lobos están disfrutando de si mismos Estoy corriendo hasta el fin, estoy corriendo No se puede detener esto, mis increíble habilidad de hablar y capacidad de reaccionar El juego ha terminado Está bien, siempre y cuando pasemos un buen rato hazlo otra vez junto conmigo Eres el principal La música te está llamando (Yeah!) Tira tus manos al aire (aire) Y en ola como si no importa (Okay!) El Big Bang justo aquí, T.O.P justo aquí Alguien diga, "Oh, Yeah! " (Oh, Yeah!) Necesitamos un club banger (uh) Necesitamos un club banger (uh) Necesitamos un club banger (uh) Necesitamos un club banger (uh) Necesitamos un club banger (uh) Necesitamos un club banger (uh) ¡Oh, Yeah! (Oh, Yeah!) ¡Oh, Yeah! (Oh, Yeah!) Estoy lista, más alto contigo Volemos hacia el cielo, candentemente juntos Vas hasta el final del placer SIEMPRE (Tira tus manos al aire (aire) OH, Necesitamos un club banger) Estoy lista, más alto contigo Volemos hacia el cielo, candentemente juntos Vas hasta el final del placer SIEMPRE (Tira tus manos al aire (aire) OH, Necesitamos un club banger) Hangul Ya, man (Guess who's back) I got some right here, you nah mean It's going like this (WOO !) Yo, reppin' the YG ! I'm a B-A-D, Big Bang the big boy! (저리 꺼져 아직은 일러) I'm a B-A-D, Big Bang the big boy! (니가 뭔데 (SHH !) 지금은 싫어) ... BOY ! TRACK ! WAKE UP, WAKE UP 더더 흔들어 여기 mr. player 술한모금더 눈감고 느껴 더 파고들어 보드런 그대와 더 끈적끈적 하게 미안한 데 여긴 비상사태요 더 긴말 안해 u know wut i’m sayin? 이긴 밤 안에 유독 나한테 눈에 뛴 그녈 탐내는 너 수고가 많네 hey comeon girl 아.무.것.도 더묻지말고 따라와 넌 내 style (whoo!) Oh please trust me (당신의 노예) 함께 불러요 우리 사랑의 노래 Throw your hands in the air! (air) And wave 'em like you just don't care (okay!) The Big Bang right here, T.O.P right here Somebody say, "Oh yeah! " (Oh yeah !) We need a club banger (uh) We need a club banger (uh) We need a club banger (uh) We need a club banger (uh) We need a club banger (uh) We need a club banger (uh) Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) If You want m.v.p? everyday with me 새로운 해답을 줄게 ye i ma keep it real 이유는 찾아서 뭐해 너와 나 뜨겁게 하늘을 날아 쾌락의 끝? 가보죠 all days 어떡해 이 맘 절제 안되니까 흘러가는 시간 늑대 들 사이 재미난 난 달려 저 끝까지도 달려 못말려 타고난 입담과 순발력 다 끝난 game 화끈하게 즐길 줄 알면 됐소 do it again 나와 함께 그대가 main 잠재된 부름을 묻는 물든 이음악에! Throw your hands in the air (air) And wave'em like you just don't care (okay!) The Big Bang right here, T.O.P right here Somebody say, "Oh yeah!" (Oh yeah!) We need a club banger (uh) We need a club banger (uh) We need a club banger (uh) We need a club banger (uh) We need a club banger (uh) We need a club banger (uh) Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) 준비됐어 너와 함께 높게 하늘을 날아서 우리 뜨겁게 쾌락의 끝으로가 그댄 ALWAYS (throw ur hands in the air we need a club banger!) 준비됐어 너와 함께 높게 하늘을 날아서 우리 뜨겁게 쾌락의 끝으로가 그댄 ALWAYS (throw ur hands in the air we need a club banger!) Datos Categoría:BIGBANG Categoría:T.O.P